Un alocado San Valentín
by Hikari.Corpse
Summary: Red, no quiere pasar solo el día de San Valentín, por lo que su mejor amigo, le ayudara, intentando, a la vez, sostener su compañía.


**¡Hola!**

**Este Fic, lo he hecho en conjunto con un usuario llamado Red20, el cual, le agradezco.**

**Atención: Esta pareja es Specialshippig (RedxYellow).**

* * *

**Un alocado San Valentín.**

San Valentín. El día de los enamorados. Muchos dirían que es un día muy especial y romántico, pero para las personas que no tienen a alguien especial para ese día, solo significa estar pasando el día con sus amigos tratando de disimular que las cosas van bien en su vida y restarle importancia a ese día. Pero por ahora no nos pasemos a San Valentín, sino un día antes, un día que a lo mejor no todos conozcan de su existencia pero si lo han vivido y es, el día de la desesperación. Y en Kanto solo había un par de chicos súper desesperados en esos días por acercarse San Valentín y no tener a alguien con quien pasar esas fiestas y tener que quedarse en sus casas viendo películas para sufrir -románticas más que nada por el día que se sería- de su soledad.

En Viridian City, este tema era lo que más se trataba con este par, pero en diferentes lugares. En el gimnasio de Viridian, un par de chicos discutían sobre el mismo tema que era el día de mañana. San Valentín.

- Green. Por favor, pasa el día conmigo, no quiero estar solo – se quejó un chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos rojizos a un chico castaño mientras se tiraba en un sillón lanzando un bufido.

- Ya te dije que no. Tengo mis planes – le respondió de mala gana su amigo de ojos verdosos.

- Espiar a tu hermana para que no tenga una buena cita romántica con Bill no son planes.

- Cierra el pico. Y no, esos no son mis planes – le regañó Green a Red sonrojándose por escuchar aquella idea que de por sí le era tentadora.

- En ese caso... ¿Cuáles son tus planes? – preguntó el ojirojo curioso mientras se acercaba a él.

- No son problemas tuyos – le respondió mientras se giraba a otro lado para no verle la cara.

- Bueno, al menos podrías ayudarme como buen amigo que eres, ¿no? – pidió de nuevo Red con ojitos de perrito.

- Ya te dije que no, y esos trucos baratos no sirven conmigo.

- Pero si funcionan cuando es con Blue, ¿no?

Ante tal comentario, solo recibió como respuesta de parte de su amigo un bien merecido golpe en la cabeza para que se callase, pues aunque él acertara, quería ocultar con ese golpe que se había sonrojado.

- ¡Ouch! Lo siento.

- Y más te vale no volver a decirlo.

- Bueno, al menos aconséjame, ¿no?

Green quedo un rato en silencio. Eso al menos no era malo y también dejaría de ser molestado y acosado por Red en su propio gimnasio, así que suspiro y ocultando lo mejor que pudo una sonrisa en su rostro giro a verlo con la mejor de sus facetas serias que tenía para tomarle por los hombros. Al menos él tenía un plan para divertirse con su mejor amigo.

- Bueno Red, si quieres un consejo. Ve a pedirle a una chica que tenga una cita contigo.

- Pero ese es el problema. No tengo a nadie – le regañó Red a su amigo mientras retrocedía por eso.

- Bueno, que no sea una cita, cita – le explicó su amigo en un tono serio mientras le veía fijamente.

- ¿Entonces? – Red giró su rostro a él muy confundido por lo que le decía.

- ¿Entonces qué?

Red dio un golpe al escritorio de Green que estaba en la oficina, demostrando que estaba impaciente por saber lo que su amigo quería llegar. Aunque Green disfrutaba cada segundo del sufrimiento que le causaba a Red, más cuando se tratan de juegos mentales.

- No te hagas idiota. Sobre lo de que no sea una cita, cita – le reclamó nuevamente Red a Green muy molesto para diversión del castaño.

- Aaah, ya. Se me olvidaba – respondió el dándose una palmada en la frente fingiendo amnesia.

- ¿Si me lo vas a decir?

- ¿En serio quieres que te lo diga? – inquirió Green sumamente contento por hacer sufrir a Red.

- Por supuesto, quiero saber.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres saber?

- Claro.

- ¿Estás, estás seguro de?...

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE SÍ!

- Bueno, bueno, no te enojes conmigo – le pidió Green a su amigo intentando tranquilizarle mientras movía sus manos para calmarlo.

- Pues no me hagas enojar entonces – le refunfuñó Red al castaño mientras se tiraba al sillón molesto.

- Bueno. Con lo que te decía. Puedes ir a pedirle una cita a una amiga, pero claro debes decir que es para aparentar – le respondió un poco más tranquilo con una pequeña en su rostro.

- No sé Green. No me gusta darle ilusiones a las personas – le dijo pensativo por la idea.

- Bueno, ¿entonces si te arreglo una cita con alguien? Aunque sea para que no te sientas solo.

- Eso me gusta más. ¿Con quién saldría?

- Tu solo déjame

- No sé por qué esto no me gusta... – murmuró Red al ver a Green muy emocionado, para él ver a Green sonriente solo significaba que algo malo tramaba.

Un par de segundos después, Green había encontrado en uno de los cajones de la mesa de su oficina, su Pokegear y empezó a buscar un número en específico, aunque se detuvo un rato al analizar la situación. Como si pudiera presentir lo que estaba pasando en ese instante.

- _"Hum... Supongo que no tendrá su Pokegear a la mano... Igual... Si le llamo a ella... De seguro ella estaría ahí metida para hacer de las suyas"_ – se dijo a si mismo mientras veía la pantalla del Pokegear hasta que decidió iniciar su llamada.

Después de un rato de estar esperando, y llamando continuas veces Green decidió lanzar su Pokegear a la pared por escuchar a cada momento: _"Lo sentimos su llamada no puede ser realizada -pip-"._

- Tsk. Esa chica...

- ¿Qué paso Green?

- Nada, ahorita vengo.

Green salió del gimnasio y fue a buscar a la dueña del otro Pokegear que no le recibía sus llamadas para poder discutir su asunto.

En otra parte de Vidrian City, adentrándose más a Virdian Forest, se encontraban un par similar al anterior, pero, conformado por dos chicas, con el mismo problema. Discutiendo al mismo momento que lo que acababa de pasar con ambos entrenadores, pero preocupadas por el día que se acercaba y una casi rozando la histeria…

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – lanzándose a la cama de su amiga.

- Calma, Blue, debe tener una buena razón para no aceptar estar contigo...

- ¡Es que, simplemente no me lo creo! ¡Cómo es que me deja sin ninguna razón aparente, en...! ¡EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN!

- Blue...

- Se va arrepentir... – se levantó y empezó a asaltar el refrigerador de Yellow, tomando un vaso de leche, y gritando como si de un borracho violento con cerveza se tratase –. ¡Me vestiré bonita, y saldré a ser admirada por otros hombres, así cuando me vea con los demás chicos, Le saldrán humos de la cabeza por los celos! ¡Jojojojo!

La reacción de su amiga ante el rechazo, empezaba a asustar a Yellow.

- ¡Tu no deberías estar calmándome, deberías estar igual que yo, de cómo te trato Red...! – apuntándole con el dedo.

- Eh, Blue... Red no me ha dicho nada...

- ¡Exacto! – Rodeándola con su brazo, y tocando con un dedo la mejilla de su amiga. ¡Red no te ha dicho nada en una semana! y no ha hecho Ni un ''Movimiento'', a un día de San Valentin!

- Oh... – se entristeció su amiga.

- ¡Anímate! Estamos iguales, los solitarios debemos estar juntos – le ofreció un vaso de leche, y ambas, al mismo tiempo, tomaron un sorbo de leche.

Y después de eso, Blue se quedó con Yellow, para no se sintiera sola. Durmieron esa tarde las dos juntas. Yellow, se levantó de su cama, pero vio que su amiga, no estaba junto a ella. Se dispuso a buscarla por la casa, y la encontró, comiendo un plato de cereal y un vaso de leche.

- Hogha Guellow – dijo con la boca llena.

- Blue, traga primero – le reprendió su amiga.

Blue trago y prosiguió.

- ¡Hola Yellow! – saludó nuevamente Blue ahora sin nada en la boca.

- Te ves más feliz.

- ¡Claro que sí! Incluso, mi plan de que Green cayera a mis pies, ¡funciono más antes de lo previsto!

¿Por qué dices eso? – sentándose frente a ella, y comiendo su desayuno.

- Veras, Green me llamo, y no le conteste… – dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

- ¿Y ya?… ¿Nada más?… – le dijo Yellow confundida.

- Pobre, e ingenua Yellow. Las funcionan así, ¡te tienes que hacer derogar!

- Te invito a mi casa Yellow.

- ¿No les molestare a tus padres?

- Tranquila, no les molestara ¡yo lo sé si!

- Está bien... – respondió Yellow un poco incómoda por la propuesta.

- ¡Vamos!

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró una agridulce sorpresa, el chico que rechazo su cita estaba parado frente a ella. Se le veía totalmente molesto y a punto de estallar a lo único ante lo que reacciono Blue, fueron gruñidos, como un Arcanine a punto de atacarle. Y Blue sin más, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

- ¿Por qué la cerraste? – preguntó Yellow confundida por la reacción de Blue.

- ¿Te parece mejor si vemos una película?

Nuevamente tocaron la puerta.

- Blue quie... – el susodicho que estaba del otro lado de la puerta estaba por reprender de nuevo a aquella chica pero fue inútil.

Blue cerró la puerta otra vez.

- ¿Ese era Green? – preguntó nuevamente Yellow confundida.

- NO.

- Abre la puerta y escucha un par de palabras ¿Quieres?

Blue, de mala gana le hizo caso su amiga y abrió la puerta otra vez.

- Oye, te quiero pedir un...

Nuevamente, le cerraron la puerta frente a sus narices.

- ¡Blue! – reprendió una molesta Yellow a su amiga.

- ¡¿Qué?! Dijiste ''Un par de palabras''

- Abre la puerta... – le ordeno su amiga. Blue obedeció.

- No me vuelvas a cerrar la puerta en la cara...

Blue: Oh, ¿Quieres apostar? – Y nuevamente cerró la puerta.

Green al ver que ella volvió a hacer lo mismo, abre la puerta a patadas.

- ¡¿Green, qué has hecho?!

- Te la pago después, esto es asunto de vida o muerte... – tomó a la rubia de la muñeca y tirándola bajo su voluntad, la saco a fuera, dejando a Blue sola en la habitación.

Por su parte, Blue estaba roja, pero roja de rabia. Esto era lo último que soportaría, y siguió a Green sin decir una palabra. Yellow por su parte se le veía muy asustada por aquel acto que había hecho Green que la hacía sentir muy confundida, no sabía por qué era que era secuestrada de esa forma por su mejor amigo y más que nada. ¿Para qué la quiere a ella? ¿Y qué es ese asunto tan importante que es de vida o muerte? Estaba totalmente alterada de la situación que deseaba que Blue estuviera ahí para salvarla.

Cuando Yellow y Green, seguido de una muy enojada Blue, llegaron al gimnasio, Green abrió la puerta y lanzo a la pobre Yellow, sobre Red... o sea, sobre el sofá. La escena, no era muy prometedora, no, No era nada prometedora. Red abajo, y Yellow, arriba, sobre un sofá, ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Yellow había ganado un color en la cara parecido a la de un tomate. Red, en cambio, se vio también ruborizado, pero no tanto como Yellow.

- H-h-ho-hola Red-san... – dijo la Rubia muy avergonzada.

- H-Hola Yellow – los ojos rojos del chico estaban clavados a los de la rubia.

Pero aquella escena no duro demasiado pues fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña tos proveniente del dueño del lugar.

- Hehem... - tosió Green al ver como ambos solo se veían algo confundidos – Red. ¿Qué haces aún en mi gimnasio?

- Hem... ¿Me creerías a que no lo sé? – le respondió nerviosamente a su amigo con una risita nerviosa.

- ¿Cómo eres idiota?... Bueno, cómo sea. ¿Podrías salir de mi gimnasio ahora? – le preguntó él con un tono molesto.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y dejarte con Yellow?! – le respondió ofendido ante la petición de su amigo.

- Solo salte, no pasará nada.

- Pero si aún no me has ayuda...

- Salte o llamo a Blue para que te torture aquí mismo.

- No por favor. A Blue no.

Red salió corriendo del gimnasio de Green y se sentó afuera en el pórtico dejando a ambos chicos a solas de la oficina de Green para poder hablar a solas con Yellow.

- Yellow. ¿Tienes a alguien con quien salir para San Valentín?

Ante la pregunta de parte de su Maestro y mejor amigo, a Yellow, empezó a tomar color, mucho antes de la situación con Red. Yellow, intentando analizar lo que había pasado de ir a la casa de Blue a que su maestro y amigo, ¿le preguntara tal cosa? Ella al principio de la pregunta, no dijo nada, solo se quedo ahí parada con la boca cerrada, esperando lo peor.

- ¿Y bien Yellow...?

- Y-y-y-yo, yo... – dijo ella intentando no trabarse pero era inútil...

- N-n-no tengo S-S-San Valentin...

- ¿En serio no tienes a nadie para San Valentín? – preguntó él un poco sorprendido, aunque se lo esperaba ya.

- C-Claro. N-No tengo a n-nadie aún – le responde ella intentando ocultar su rostro de él.

- Me alegra de oír eso. ¿Quisieras tener una pareja para pasar este San Valentín? – pregunta él con una sonrisa de galán para esperar la respuesta de Yellow.

Al ver Green como Yellow se estaba poniendo así de nerviosa, empezó a impacientarse mucho porque ella no le estaba dando una respuesta y se le estaba haciendo eterna la espera por lo que acortó el espacio entre ambos y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Yellow. ¿Quieres o no una cita para San Valentín? – preguntó Green un poco más exasperado por la forma de comportarse de la rubia.

Mientras tanto, en las calles de Viridian, Blue estaba pisando el suelo MUY FUERTE mientras se dirigía al gimnasio de la ciudad. Cuando al llegar ahí, algo choco con ella, Red. Logrando que él rebotara en ella, y se cayera de espaldas, y también que Blue rebotara y cayera sobre su espalda.

- Lo siento... – se disculpó Red mientras se levantaba del suelo y ayudaba a Blue a levantarse.

- ¡Red! ¡Deberías fijarte por dónde vas!

- ¡Ya dije que lo sentía! – le gritó Red molesto por aquel reclamo de parte de su amiga.

- ¿Por qué estabas corriendo? – preguntó Blue confundida.

- Eh... Será mejor no contarte...

- ¿Y Green y Yellow?

- Se quedaron los dos en el gimnasio... – le respondió Red desanimado.

- ¡AHH! Me rindo... – dijo Blue dejándose caer de espaldas tapando su rostro con las manos.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Green me rechazo... – dijo con un par de lágrimas asomándose.

- Blue... Lo sien... – no pudo terminar con su frase, ya que ella se aferró a él.

- ¡WUAAAA! – chillaba la chica.

- Tranquila... – Red intentaba calmar a su amiga

Blue no dijo nada, únicamente, se aferró a él y no lo soltó en un buen rato...

- Hem... Blue... – susurró su amigo un poco sonrojado por el abrazo tan extendido.

- ¿Ahora qué quieres? – le gritó ella en un tono irritante, haciendo que Red se asustara.

- S-Solo quería saber... ¿Cómo es que Green te rechazó?

Blue se quedó callada y se separó de él manteniendo una cara seria y sonrojada, con unas cuantas lágrimas aún cayendo de sus ojos y algunas continuaban resbalando por sus ruborizadas mejillas.

- Es que... – Blue estaba por responderle hasta que fue interrumpida por Red.

-: ¿Por lo de San Valentín? – inquirió el de ojos rojizos.

- ¿C-Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó ella asustada por la perspicacia de Red.

- Hem... Adivine.

- Oh, creí que era porque te hacías más listo.

- Oye… - gritó un Red ofendido ante aquel detalle.

Nuevamente dentro del gimnasio, la plática que se mantenía sobre el tema de San Valentín seguía en discusión con una nerviosa Yellow y un Green molesto al seguir esperando su respuesta.

- N-No tengo – dijo Yellow acompañada con una amarga sonrisa, esperando, impaciente a lo que su amigo le dijera.

- Bien, es porque seguro hoy es tu día de suerte – le respondió aún más sonriente mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

- ¿M-Mi día d-de s-suerte? – preguntó ella muy nerviosa.

- Si. Día de suerte.

- ¿Y por qué día de suerte? – volvió a preguntar ella muy nerviosa esperando lo peor.

- Bueno, es porque Red quiere tener una cita contigo.

La cara de Yellow tomo más color que nunca, si es que se podía en ese momento que no podía poder seguir en pie. Sus delgadas piernas las sentía de gelatina e imaginaba que no aguantarían mantenerla de pie por mucho tiempo.

- ¿R-R-Red?... ¿U-una cita con Red? – preguntó Yellow sin creer aún lo que Green le decía.

- Si, eso fue lo que dije.

Yellow, quedo sin palabras, se sentía nerviosa, acalorada y tonta por haberse comportado así, y malinterpretar las cosas. A este se le vio una cara de: _''Me siento muy tonta...''._

- ¿Aceptas? – preguntó Green un poco serio.

Yellow, aun sin prestar atención.

- En que estaba pensando... – susurró Yellow, sin prestarle atención a Green.

- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡No quieres?! – preguntó Green con total confusión por lo que dijo Yellow. Claramente tratando de llamar la atención de ella.

- C-Claro que quiero... Es solo que... ¿Por qué me pides eso? – preguntó ella aún confundida y mirando al suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

- Hem... Bueno... – Green se puso un poco nervioso, aunque de por sí lo tenía ensayado –. Es porque Red es muy tímido y no sabía cómo pedírtelo.

Las mejillas de Yellow se tornaron rojizas y su cabeza la sentía a punto de estallar por tanta emoción y tantas sorpresas. No esperaba que Red le pidiera a su mejor amigo que fuera a preguntarle si ella quisiera tener una cita con él, y menos en San Valentín. Estaba tan sorprendida que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a Green.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias. Dile a Red que estaré con él a primera hora del día – respondió ella al borde de las lágrimas mientras se abrazaba a él.

Mientras tanto, fuera del gimnasio, Blue y Red estaban discutiendo sobre lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro. Pues ella sabía que él había ingresado ahí con Yellow, pero desconocía el motivo. Aunque más que eso, quería ella estar encerrada en la oficina de Green, siendo secuestrada por él de la misma forma, no quería que su amiga fuera quien tuviera esa oportunidad con él, aunque igual no creía que Green hiciera algo con ella.

- Red... ¿No estás preocupado de lo que hagan ahí dentro? – inquirió una pícara Blue a un desconcertado Red.

- ¿Para qué preocuparme? No creo que estén luchando.

- No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a... A... Olvídalo.

A Blue la curiosidad la comía viva, Quería pero no quería entrar. Y para mejorarlo, un chico que no podía compartir sus mismas preocupaciones. Sin darse cuenta que Red se empezaba a retirar de ahí para buscar un lugar en donde sentarse y esperar a que Green saliera para hablar con él.

- _"¡¿QUÉ TIENE RED METIDO EN LA CABEZA?!"_ – pensaba Blue totalmente alterada.

Sin darse cuenta, Yellow salía del gimnasio con una sonrisa, tan grande como el ancho mar, pero en el fondo se sentía nerviosa, pero más feliz que nerviosa. Blue luego de verla salir, de la desesperación pateo una roca más grande que su pie y la dirigió hacia el sendero al gimnasio, el cual caminaba la feliz rubia. Que por consecuente, tropezó, y callo, donde menos se lo espera, por segunda vez.

Red se encontraba descansando en medio del sendero, hasta que sintió un peso sobre él, por segunda vez en el día.

- Yellow... ¿Te encuentras bien?

- C-Cl-claro Red, solo me tropecé.

Blue, no pudo contener una pequeña risa, ante la situación que pasaba frente a sus ojos, la cual ocasiono sin querer.

- Mal día para no traer mi cámara...

Luego de ver que no pudo obtener una buena foto para su álbum, decidió entrar a la oficina de Green para hablar seriamente con él. ¿Cómo pudo ignorarla olímpicamente pasando de largo y llevarse a Yellow hasta su gimnasio sin decirle un motivo? Green iba a morir a manos de ella, sí o sí.

- ¡GREEEN!

Como Green no hizo caso a su llamado, se apresuró a tomarlo de la muñeca.

- ¿¡Que quieres?! ¡Tengo Prisa! – Green se deshizo de su agarre muy violentamente.

A Blue, ardía en furia, se le asomaron unas lágrimas. Tomó nuevamente la muñeca de Green, con una fuerza más grande que pudo darlo vuelta. Blue, con su mayor fuerza en la mano derecha, golpeo la mejilla izquierda con mucha fuerza, dejándole una mejilla roja a Green. Después de esto, Blue salió corriendo del Gimnasio, llorando.

Luego de que Blue, le diera un golpe a Green, y se sentara a llorar cerca de una fuente, este no podía dejar de sentir lástima por ella, había sido muy rudo con ella, y sabía lo sensible que Blue podía llegar a ser. Se sentó a su lado, sin decir una palabra, aparentemente, la chica no había notado su presencia.

- Blue... – susurró, intentando tomarle el hombro pero esta cabizbaja lo rechazo.

- Blue, lo siento... No era mi inten...

- ¡¿Tu intención?! ¡Estoy harta Green! ¡Si siempre serás así conmigo, hasta aquí debemos dejar nuestra relación, me escuchas!

- Blue, por favor, escúchame al menos una vez – gritó Green totalmente irritado por la forma de comportarse de ella –. Solo... Solo escúchame. ¿Quieres? – Green estaba al borde del llanto.

- B-Bien... Pero solo te doy un minuto – le respondió seriamente, sintiendo como el corazón se le helaba al ver a Green a punto de llorar.

Blue solo podía ver frente a sus ojos que el corazón de piedra de Green, se volvía… Se volvía… ¿Humano?

- Blue... Y-yo, me quiero disculpar por lo que hice, realmente, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza, que olvido lo que más me importa en este mundo... – Green se le podía ver que estaba ruborizándose, pero lo quería ocultar.

- Blue, tú quieres ser mi...

- ¡Ding Ding! ¡Se acabó el tiempo!

- ¡Te estoy diciendo algo tan vergonzoso como eso, y tu reaccionas a!... – la mano de Blue le tapó la boca a Green.

- Cállate y besarme.

De inmediato, sin que Green pudiera contestar, le dio un rápido y tierno beso. Green quedo totalmente ruborizado, que se cayó a la fuente de la sorpresa.

- Jajajaja, eres realmente tímido, Green – dijo sentada aun en la fuente.

Green, sin poder esconder su rubor solo se limitó a decir:

- Niña ruidosa...

Luego de que estos dos terminaron de sincerarse con unos cuantos mimos en la fuente en la que se habían encontrado, riendo sin importarles que todos los demás le vieran de forma extraña. Lo que les importaba en ese momento era disfrutar de ese instante.

Por otro lado, momentos antes de todo esto, Yellow estaba aún con su amplia sonrisa en su rostro que ni haberse caído sobre Red se la quitaba.

- Red-san, ¿qué hacías aquí de por sí? – preguntó ella con curiosidad.

- Hem... S-Solo vine a hablar con Green sobre un asunto...

Red le respondió nerviosamente puesto que no quería hablar sobre que había ido a ver a Green por la desesperación que le causaba San Valentín, y menos con Yellow.

-¡AH! estoy tan feliz Red – dijo ella dándolo vuelta, de manera muy animada pues imaginaba que era lo que se refería.

Y luego mirando a Red con unos grandes y brillantes ojos. Unos llenos de alegría como una niña pequeña. Por su parte, Red, seguía aún hechizado por los ojos de Yellow, solo se limitó a decir con una gran sonrisa:

- Me alegro por ti, Yellow.

- Red, Muchas gracias... – dijo con una sonrisa, con algo de rubor en su cara, aun con ese brillo con en los ojos.

- Hem... ¿De nada?... – respondió el algo confundido mientras le veía aún con ternura en sus ojos.

Luego de que ese dulce momento se transformara en algo incómodo y no supieran más que decir, Red se levantó de su lugar y tomo a Yellow por un hombro.

- Yellow... Es tarde ya... Deberías ir a dormir. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó el sonrojado mientras miraba al cielo estrellado.

- Ah, claro... ¡Red! ¡No me trates como una niña pequeña! – dijo Yellow, inflando sus mejillas.

- Claro Yellow, vamos a casa. ¿Si?

- Este bien... – dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando Red dejo a Yellow en su casa le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a ella deseándole unas buenas noches y que tenga una linda mañana, a lo que ella asintió nerviosamente y sonrojada para luego cerrarle y subir a su cuarto. Luego de esto, Red se dispuso a llegar a donde Green, a que le dijera de una vez por todas lo que le prometió. Al llegar, Red abrió la puerta arreglando cosas, era como una preparación para una especie de cena.

- ¿G-Green?... ¿Eres tú? – preguntó un sobresaltado Red al ver como Green arreglaba el gimnasio.

- Claro que soy yo idiota. Es mi gimnasio. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – le devolvió la pregunta con otra muy molesto por tal comentario.

- Es que... Es que... No es normal que me hagas una cena así... Y menos romántica.

- ¿Qué eres idiota? Es para... Olvídalo.

- Uff. Gracias, creía que tu...

- Cállate y ayúdame.

- Por cierto Green... Venía a hablarte sobre... Bueno, tú sabes.

- ¿Saber qué? – preguntó arreglando unas cosas en la mesa.

- Ya sabes, lo de la cita... – recordó Red avergonzado.

- ¡Ah, cierto! Se supone que te ayudaría... – le dijo Green fingiendo amnesia.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo mostrando sus manos vacías.

Green, pensando que podía hacer, soltó las cosas, bajo por un Baúl, lo abrió y de ahí saco dos boletos para un parque de diversiones.

- ¿Parque de diversiones?... Es una excelente idea. Pero… ¿Con quién voy a ir?

- Te encontraras con ella en el parque. Ahora vete, tengo cosas que arreglar – y echó a Red del gimnasio.

Red, viendo el par de boletos en la mano, dijo:

- Ah, tendré una cita mañana, y ni siquiera se, el nombre de la chica...

A la mañana siguiente, Red se despertó muy temprano con una gran sonrisa en su rostro esperando a conocer a la chica con quien tendría una cita en el día de San Valentín, pero una cosa se le vino a la mente una vez que se había puesto sus mejores ropas para aquella cita, pues no quería verse mal frente a ella, y eso que recordó en ese instante fue que no sabía el nombre de su cita o la manera en que la reconocería. A lo que tomó rápidamente su C-Gear para poder hablar de inmediatamente con Green y pedirle una explicación.

- Hola. ¿Red? ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿No sabes que es muy temprano para estar soportándote? – gritó una voz iracunda al otro lado del aparato que sostenía Red.

- Lo siento Green, pero es que tengo prisa y me surgió una duda con respecto a lo del otro día – le respondió nervioso mientras caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de formular la pregunta en su mente.

- Está bien Red. ¿Qué duda tienes? – murmuró seriamente Green que parecía más irritado de lo normal.

- Pues… No me dijiste como sería la chica con quien saldría. ¿Al menos la conozco? ¿Cómo luce? ¿Llevará algo para que yo la distinga? ¿Tengo que llevar algo para que me reconozca? – Red formuló rápidamente todas esas preguntas como si su vida dependieran de ello.

- Ha… Es cierto, lo de tu cita. Se me había olvidado decírtelo.

- Si, ayer parecías urgido con los preparativos de tu gimnasio. Es más. ¿Se puede saber qué era lo qué hacían todas esas velas y esa cena en tu gimnasio, Green? – preguntó Red seriamente con aparato en mano como teniendo ganas de estrangular a Green.

- Tsk. Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Y si quieres saber cómo ir con tu cita. Solo lleva tu gorra. Ella te reconocerá. Adiós.

Beep-Beep.

La señal se había cortado abruptamente dejando a Red muy confundido por lo que había pasado, pero le dio poca importancia pues se había encogido de hombros pues al menos ya sabía qué su cita sería quien le reconocería ahí.

En el parque de diversiones que recién abría sus puertas en Viridian City, una chica de largos cabellos rubios y de un bonito vestido blanco primaveral, se movía de un lado a otro sobre sus pies con suma impaciencia.

- Espero que Red-san llegue pronto. Aún no me creo lo que me dijo Green de que Red me invitaría como cita al parque de diversiones aquí cuando me llamó al teléfono – dijo ella muy ilusionada mientras juntaba sus manitas con fuerza para tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo y bajando la mirada.

Red, quien apenas estaba llegando al parque, siendo acompañado de cerca con Pika se animaron al ir al parque de diversiones, solo que Pika estaba anonadado de ver todos los juegos y algo asustado por los que parecían que muchos pudieran morir de tan solo subirse en ellos que se mantenía oculto en la espalda de su entrenador por ver tales juegos. Quería mejor quedarse en su pokeball, pero antes de que intentara hacerlo, un olor familiar le llamó la atención. Un olor totalmente reconocible para él, haciendo que saliera corriendo rápidamente a aquella dirección.

- Pika, espera. ¿A dónde vas? – gritó Red a su compañero mientras le perseguía por el parque de diversiones hasta detenerse con una persona que le llamó la atención –. ¿Y-Yellow?

- Oh, hola Red-san. Que gusto verte tan temprano – respondió la chica de cabello rubio mientras daba una pequeña risita nerviosa, ocultándola bajo su mano.

- P-Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí Yellow? – preguntó Red confundido al verla ahí, tan radiante y tan hermosa con aquel vestido que tenía puesto.

- ¿Eh, yo? – Yellow lo miró confundida –. Pues esperándote para salir. Perdona si llegué temprano, es que no podía esperar un minuto más – le dijo ella muy nerviosa mientras se acercaba a él para disculparse.

- ¿S-Salir?... – Red no podía creerse eso, sentía que algo andaba mal –. _"Un momento. ¿Ella tiene una cita conmigo en el parque de diversiones donde Green?... Oh, ya veo. Yellow es mi cita que Green dijo que tendría hoy. Y yo como idiota preguntándoselo" _– se maldijo internamente Red mientras se acercaba a ella riendo nerviosamente.

- Oh, no, no Yellow, no me molesta que llegaras más temprano, es más… Me alegra… – mintió Red sonrojado tras imaginar lo que le pasaba en la mente de ella.

- M-Me alegra igualmente en saberlo Red-san – respondió ella aún sonriente mientras se acercaba a él tímidamente –. ¿Y qué juego quieres que vayamos primero Red-san?

Red miro por varios lados antes de responderle, en verdad se sentía intimidado al estar con ella, algo que nunca creyó que pasaría, pues en realidad se veía más que hermosa para él y por más que alejara ese tipo de pensamientos por considerarla como una hermana, ahora le era imposible, no podía despegar su vista de ella ni de su maravilloso vestido primaveral. Sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo e internamente agradecía a Green por pedirle a Yellow que aceptara tener una cita con él.

- ¿Q-Qué te parece… Si subimos a ese? – preguntó rápidamente señalando el primero juego que su mano temblorosa pudo apuntar.

- ¿Q-Quieres que subamos a ese juego, Red-san? – Yellow miro atónitamente el juego señalado con miedo y se apegó más a él.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gus… ta? – preguntó nuevamente mientras veía que había apuntado a una montaña rusa.

- N-No es que no me gusta… Es solo que… Preferiría algo más lento… – respondió ella tímidamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

- N-No te preocupes. Mejor vamos a buscar uno que te guste – dijo él de inmediato mientras tomaba su mano y la arrastraba dentro del parque.

Mientras caminaban dentro del parque de diversiones, otra pareja les seguía el paso muy alegres por la escena que armaron Red y Yellow en la entrada del lugar.

- En serio sigo sin creer que esto se te haya ocurrido a ti – dijo una chica castaña entre risas mientras se asomaba por un arbusto.

- Bueno, estaba aburrido y Red no paraba de molestarme, así que no pude evitar hacer algo que seguramente tu hubieras hecho – respondió su acompañante de cabellos castaños también, pero de ojos verdes.

- Bien Green, con la cena ya te había perdonado lo del otro día, pero con esto ya siento que te amo más – gritó Blue al abrazar a Green por la espalda.

- Chica ruidosa, si sigues así nos van a descubrir – pidió él tratando de no caerse al suelo junto a ella.

- ¿Qué importa? Lo único que quiero hacer ahora es que vayamos a divertirnos en algún juego del parque. No es justo que solo ellos dos se diviertan – chilló Blue en un puchero mientras seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro sujetándose al cuello de Green.

- Bien, bien. Tú ganas. ¿A dónde quieres ir? – preguntó Green mientras ella se quitaba de él.

- ¿Qué te parece a la montaña rusa? – gritó ella sin recibir respuesta de su acompañante pues lo estaba arrastrando a dichoso juego.

- Oye, aún no he dicho que sí, no jales tan fuerte que me asfixias – suplicó el castaño tratando de evitar que la camisa lo dejara sin aire en aquella cita.

Por otro lado, Red y Yellow habían ido a parar a la sección de habilidades del parque, en donde se veían a muchas parejas muy juntas y haciendo demasiadas escenas románticas, obviamente debido a que era San Valentín. A lo que Red puso mucha atención a lo que hacía todo mundo para no hacer que su cita de San Valentín sea todo un fracaso. Pudo notar que uno de los chicos estaba ganándole un premio a su novia y ella se le veía muy feliz que le dio un beso en los labios y lo abrazo, algo que ruborizó a Red, pero igual se veía divertido probar su habilidad con alguno de los juegos, a lo que al primero en parar fue en uno de tirar botellas con una pelota de beisbol.

- Señor, quiero probar este juego – gritó Red parándose en el mostrador de aquel juego.

- Vaya, si tenemos un nuevo retador. Claro está que puede jugar. Son $10 pokedolares – le respondió aquel sujeto mientras le acercaba tres pelotas para las tres oportunidades que tenía.

- Red-san, es muy caro. Mejor no…

- No Yellow, yo quiero ganarte algo – dijo él ofendido mientras ponía el dinero sobre la mesa y tomaba las pelotas –. Bueno, no ha de ser más difícil que lanzar una pokeball, así que aquí voy.

Primer intento, logró derribar la primera. Segundo intento, derribo la siguiente que la sostenía. Tercer intento, logro darle pero esta rebotó de la botella.

- Suerte para la próxima señor – dijo el dueño del lugar muy sonriente mientras arrebataba de la mesa los diez billetes que puso Red.

- Esto está arreglado – gritó Red muy molesto por ver que si había acertado bien en aquel juego.

- Red-san, no te enojes. Mejor probemos en otro – pidió Yellow un poco avergonzada tratando de calmar a Red antes de que atacara al dueño.

- Bien, mejor vayamos a otro.

Red siguió a Yellow de la mano, siendo guiada por ella para buscar otro juego, mientras que Pika y Chuchu le daban una descarga al dueño de aquel juego por hacerle esa jugarreta a Red y quitarle el dinero por aquel juego arreglado.

Más adelante, Red pudo ganarle un Pikachu gigante de peluche a Yellow con un juego de basketball, en el cual también le fue más sencillo que el otro y no era para nada arreglado, según su punto de vista, a lo que sorprendió a Yellow por sus habilidades, pero no preguntó nada por ella pues estaba tan feliz con aquel peluche que solo le seguía a donde sea.

Pasaron luego de eso a la mansión del terror, donde Yellow solo se abrazaba a cada momento de Red y él por sentir la suave piel de los brazos de Yellow rozar contra la suya, le hacía sentir totalmente sonrojado pero alegre. No sabía que tan solo con tocar la cálida y suave piel de su amiga le haría sentir tan infinidad de cosas que solo la incitaba a que la abrazara más y más, aparte de ver su rostro sonrojado le hacía querer ver más aquel rojo rostro que ella reflejaba con ternura.

- R-Red-san… ¿T-Todos esos monstruos eran de verdad? – preguntó Yellow aún temblando del miedo sin separarse de su brazo.

- No Yellow, claro que no. Todos son inventados, no tienes nada que temer – le dijo él en un tono más tranquilo mientras la aferraba a él para calmarla.

- Red-san eres muy valiente.

- N-No soy tan valiente Yellow. Hay cosas que aún le tengo miedo – le respondió nervioso mientras reía con una mano en su cuello.

- ¿Cómo qué cosas Red-san? – preguntó Yellow mientras se detenía y le miraba a los ojos.

- Hem… Como… Como… Como cosas románticas – confesó él muy apenado mientras bajaba su sonrisa con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Cosas románticas? Bueno, Red-san. A todos les da miedo ese tipo de temas – le respondió ella muy sonriente mientras tomaba las manos de Red para animarlo.

- ¿Acaso también te da miedo hablar sobre eso? – inquirió Red un poco más curioso al sujetar él las manos de Yellow sin soltarla.

- C-Claro que si – le dijo ella un poco más nerviosa, si es que se podía.

- Dime Yellow… ¿Estás disfrutando tener una cita conmigo? – preguntó Red de la nada, sintiéndose un poco estúpido por preguntárselo tan rápido, pero le carcomía la curiosidad de saber su respuesta.

- C-Claro que disfruto tener una cita contigo Red-san, me siento muy feliz – le respondió ella con seriedad mientras se pegaba más a Red para que viera que no mentía.

- ¿E-En serio? – volvió a preguntar Red sin saber qué más decir.

- P-Por supuesto. Y-Yo… Yo… Yo de por sí quería tener una cita contigo Red-san. Me alegra que le pidieras a Green-san que tuviera una cita conmigo porque eres muy nervioso para pedirlo porque… Yo también me sentía muy nerviosa para pedírtelo…

Yellow se le veía muy sonrojada y un par de pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban de salir de sus pequeños ojos, algo que alarmó a Red de inmediato. Y claro, él aún no podía creer lo que ella le decía. ¿Esa era una confesión? Si era así, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Quería decirle lo mismo, pero para ello tendría que ser en un lugar más que especial.

- Y-Yellow… Vayamos a ese juego – pidió Red de inmediato girando su vista a otro juego más.

Yellow no pudo resistirse ante aquella petición, ni tampoco pudo dar opinión alguna debido a que Red la había tomado de la muñeca y arrastrado con él hacía el siguiente juego al que quería ir. Ambos se detuvieron en una fila algo grande y con muchas personas en pareja y entre ellas pudieron encontrar a dos personas que ellos dos conocían muy bien que les dejaron boquiabiertos al verlos ahí parados y formados en aquella fila, a 10 personas antes de entrar.

- ¿Green?... – dijo Red al ver con una expresión de sorpresa a su mejor amigo ahí parado.

- ¿Blue?... – fue el turno de Yellow al ver igual de sorprendida a su amiga ahí en esa fila.

- Oh, chicos. ¿Pero qué hacen ustedes aquí? – respondió Blue muy sonriente mientras los veía sin rastro de vergüenza en su rostro pues sabía por qué estaban ahí.

- Pues… Pues…

- Vinimos a subirnos en este juego – le dijo Red a Blue interrumpiendo a Yellow quien seguía paralizada por tal pregunta.

- Oh, no sabía que a ustedes le gustaba subirse en los botes del túnel del amor – respondió Blue con una pequeña risita burlona, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

- ¿A-Algún problema con eso? – Red parecía no seguirle el juego a Blue, pues se puso serio frente a ella.

- No, no. Ningún problema.

- ¿Y eso fue idea de Yellow o fue idea tuya Red? – esta vez fue el turno de Green el de molestar a su amigo.

- Fue idea de Red-san – respondió Yellow sin pensarlo, a lo que se tapo la boca rápidamente.

- Oh, sí que Red es un picarón – comentó risueña Blue mientras les veía divertida a ese par –. Oye Green, creo que deberíamos subirnos a otro juego y dejarles nuestros lugares.

- Oye, ¿qué? Pero si esperamos media hora para lograr llegar hasta aquí – le reprendió Green a Blue por tal idea.

- Anda, vamos. Además yo quiero subirme de nuevo a otra montaña rusa.

- ¡¿QUÉ, ESTÁS LOCA?! ¡NI LOCO VUELVO A SUBIRME A ESA COSA CONTIGO!

- Anda Green, no seas un cobarde. Solo porque tu asiento no estaba ajustado le vas a temer a un simple juego.

- ¿Cómo de que no estaba ajustado? Si fuiste tú quien lo descompuso.

- Si bueno, pero fue divertido sentir como te abrazabas por tu vida conmigo porque te irías a caer.

- A veces me pregunto si fue buena idea pedirte que tomáramos esta cita de San Valentín en un parque de diversiones.

- Oh, no seas aguafiestas Green. Ahora vayamos a subirnos en el Arbok salvaje – gritó ella mientras tiraba de su brazo emocionada apuntando a dichoso juego con una mirada ilusionada en sus ojos –. Y ustedes dos diviértanse en ese juego y no hagan cosas locas sin nuestra presencia.

- No Blue por favor. Todo menos ese juego – gritó un temeroso Green tratando de librarse del agarre de Blue.

- No seas cobarde y vamos.

Tal comentario hizo sonrojar a ambos al mismo tiempo, pero igual se sintieron contentos de que al menos les dieran su lugar para no estar esperando por una hora a que les llegase su turno de subirse en las balsas del túnel del amor. Aunque luego de eso, a Yellow le vino la duda de por qué Red había decidido que ambos se subieran aquel juego.

- Red-san… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?... – pidió ella nerviosamente mirando sus dedos.

- Claro Yellow, dime lo que quieras – respondió el con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué quieres que subamos a este juego?...

- Eh… Bueno… Mira, avancemos otro dos lugares – respondió él mirando a otro lado.

- Red-san, por favor. Dímelo – volvió a pedírselo con un tono más serio.

- Hem… Mira otros dos lugares. Si que esto está hiendo rápido – le respondió él nerviosamente tirando de la muñeca de Yellow.

- ¡RED! – gritó Yellow sonrojada mientras se detenía en su lugar.

- Puedo decírtelo cuando estemos dentro por favor… Es que… No quiero decirlo con tanta gente – pidió Red muy sonrojado haciéndole ver a Yellow que armaban una escena.

- Oh… Eh… S-Si, Red-san… L-Lo siento – dijo ella con la mirada baja tratando de ocultar su rostro entre sus cabellos.

- Tranquila Yellow, ya solo faltan seis lugares más. Oh, mira ya avanzaron dos más.

- Red-san… Deja de contar cuantos lugares faltan… Me haces sentir nerviosa…

Los últimos cuatro lugares los avanzaron en completo silencio sin dirigirse la mirada el uno con el otro hasta llegar a tomar su puesto en la fila y adentrarse al oscuro túnel de aquella atracción sobre una balsa con forma de un Golduck siendo impulsados por la corriente artificial que proporcionaba el juego.

Cuando estuvieron en un lugar lo suficientemente tranquilo y en silencio, Red decidió tomar la iniciativa, envolviendo a Yellow en un abrazo, pasando su brazo derecho por su espalda y tocando tímidamente el brazo desnudo que el delgado vestido blanco de Yellow le permitía. Sin duda se sentía tan feliz de hacerlo que no dudo en apretarlo con fuerza y tocar cada centímetro de su piel con fuerza.

- R-Red-san… ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó una asustada Yellow tiritando en su lugar.

- Tranquila Yellow es solo que… Te vez muy hermosa… – respondió Red sinceramente mientras reducía la distancia entre ambos.

- Red-san, ¿pero qué es lo que dices?...

- Yellow, no puedo evitarlo más. Quiero… Quiero decir que te amo – le dijo de golpe su confesión de amor a Yellow evitando que se sintiera acorralada, ni intimidada de alguna forma –. Yellow… Entenderé si tú me dices que no sientes lo mismo que yo pero… Es que no puedo evitarlo… Tan solo…

Sin poder terminar su frase, Yellow, tomo su mejilla y la acerco a ella, fundiendo sus labios en un profundo y tierno beso. Cuando se separaron, se podía ver que las mejillas de Red, eran como neón, brillaban en la oscuridad. Y Yellow, estaba feliz, solo tenía un leve sonrojo, con una tierna sonrisa. Red, no dijo nada, choco la frente de Yellow, contra la suya, y se quedaron así, hasta salir del túnel.

Cuando salieron del túnel, se bajaron de la balsa, se miraron de forma enamorada.

-Red…-Dijo Yellow, interrumpiendo ese silencio.

- Dime Yellow...-Dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- ¿Nos podemos subir a otro juego más, antes de irnos?- Pregunto.

- Claro, elige el que tú quieras.- dijo mostrándole la selección.

Yellow, no dijo nada, solo apunto a la Noria, que tenía cabinas circulares, las cuales… cabían dos personas.

Red siguió a Yellow, a la noria, esperaron en silencio, tomados de la mano, independiente de que el ruido, era para dejarte sordo.

Se subieron allí, y al estar dentro de la cabina, todo era silencio. Red, estaba nervioso y sonrojado, a diferencia de Yellow, ella estaba tranquila mirando al crepúsculo, con un ligero sonrojo.

-Yellow, ¿por qué quieres venir aquí?

- Quería responderte de forma adecuada.-dijo con una sonrisa, observando a Red.

Red no dijo nada, estaba… muy… MUY sorprendido, Yellow, le tomo las manos a Red, y le miro a los ojos.

-Red… Tu… Me gustas también…- Le respondió tiernamente.

Y termino chocando sus frentes, con un lindo atardecer al frente de ellos.

Pero en una cabina más arriba, se encontraba una pareja, que los conocía.

-¡Fufufufu! ¡Creo que lo logre!- Dijo entre risas.

- ¡Ejem!- Tocio Green.

- Ups, ¡Lo logramos, Green!-dijo abrazándose a su cuello.

Ella se sentó a su lado, y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él, y tomo su mano.

-Te amo Green.- Susurro.

Green Sonrió, y le beso la cabeza.

-También yo, niña ruidosa.

**Fin**


End file.
